


Nakazawa's Home For Freeloading Spirits

by silverspatuler



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, also possibly the first nakasui fic on ao3, im sobbing pls give me more of this ship, literally after the first couple of chaps there is zero continuity, nothing substantial anyway, theres no plot!!!, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspatuler/pseuds/silverspatuler
Summary: Inside a thick forest, in some unnamed countryside, in the middle of Japan, lives an unlikely family. One that Nakazawa claims he would rather not be a part of, but in truth, he wouldn't give this life up for the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO, uh. I'm very happy I finally get to share this to the world. I won't work on anything else other than this for a while, I suppose. This AU has been in the works for a long time. I got the setting and characters ready but I never wrote anything for it until recently. Uhh...I literally have no idea what else I should say, even though there's so much I want to talk about. Enjoy!

A cigarette break out on the front porch of the mansion was one of the few traces of routine left in Nakazawa Katsutoshi’s life. Time to himself was rare, it had been for a long time, especially given his living conditions. He found this time of day quite pleasant, because the other residents of his mansion knew well enough to leave him alone once in a while. Yes, quite pleasant, indeed.

Very much so.

If it weren’t for the fact that Kazama was standing in front of him, a dead fish in his mouth, and an unconscious human boy in his arms.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” Nakazawa said, his bows furrowing deeper upon noticing Kazama’s shining eyes and excited tails. “What the hell did you do?”

“I hah hum hun,” the fox replied with a mouthful of scales and fins.

“Spit that out!”

Complying, Kazama spoke once more. “I had some fun.”

At this, Nakazawa decided, with a heavy heart, that his break would have to be cut short today. He stood up from the porch, removed the cigarette from his mouth, and let out a heavy sigh. He did all this as slowly as he could, so he could avoid having to deal with this for as long as possible.

“So? Do you plan on elaborating or do I have to put you on house arrest again?” he asked Kazama.

“I saw him fighting off some ayakashi that were trying to eat him,“ Kazama said. “Well, trying to fight them, at least. All he really did was run around screaming. I’m pretty sure he could see them, because when I stepped in to chase the jerks away, he was watching me. Heh. Bet he thought I was cool.”

“You’re telling me you went between an ayakashi and its prey? Listen, when one pitiful human is targeted, there’s no _point_ in interfering. If they die, they di—”

“Not _an_ ayakashi. _Three_. Don’t you think that’s kinda unfair?”

Nakazawa didn’t reply, so Kazama continued. “ _I_ thought it was. Anyway, he fainted after I took ‘em out. I didn’t know what to do with him, so.”

“Learn to think ahead for once!”

\--

Tsukamoto came to in an unfamiliar room. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was…being scared. Sitting up, he tried to remember what had happened. As he did so, he looked around the room he was in. It was a large space, mostly barren save for the futon he was on, and a drawer on the wall he was facing.

A memory. Running through the woods, the sight of three terrible monsters, terror, fearful adrenaline, a blur and a flash of light. He remembered the creatures attacking him, then he recalled attempting to escape, only to be pinned down until…

Oh, right. He was rescued by a youkai.

Wait…

Rescued by a youkai?! That was new. No youkai had ever been nice to him before. They’ve only ever tried to eat him. There must be some mistake. But if that was the case, how was he alive right now? Tsukamoto figured it wasn’t best to panic in situations like these, although it didn’t stop him from being scared.

“Where am I?” he said out loud. There was no one to answer, but it somehow helped calm him down. What was he supposed to do? Just wait here? No…Tsukamoto wouldn’t be able to handle the anxiety that would inevitably result from that. He had to take action himself.

Finding the strength to stand up, he started to walk nervously towards one door. But before he took two steps, the door opened from the other side, and revealed a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He wore a dark kimono with a haori draped over his shoulders, facial hair adorning his features. Tsukamoto took about five steps backwards, and he would’ve fallen on the floor if his back hadn’t pressed against the wall behind him.

“Relax, kid. You’re safe here,” said the man in a low voice. “Mostly.”

“Where...? Who…” Tsukamoto started.

“You’re in my house. You were brought here by a kitsune after being attacked by ayakashi. Does any of this ring a bell?”

Tsukamoto nodded slowly. The memory of it was frightening, despite experiencing similar situations many times before. This was the first time someone had come to help him.

“That makes this easier. Sit down, I’m going to ask you some questions, and I’ll answer yours in turn. Sound good?”

“O-Oh, um, y-yes sir!” the young boy complied and knelt down in front of the futon, which he was lying down on just a few seconds ago.

The man did the same on the opposite side, and spoke. “My name is Nakazawa Katsutoshi. I’m an exorcist. Several other youkai are currently living here in this mansion. None of them will harm you, unless I tell them to, so tell me who you are, how long you’ve been able to see spirits, and prove to me that you aren’t an enemy.”

Color drained from Tsukamoto’s face at the mention of other youkai, but he answered immediately.

“I’m Tsukamoto Tsukushi! I’m sixteen years old, I am a first-year at Seiseki High School, and I’ve had powers since I was born, or so I’ve been told. My father was an exorcist, but he died shortly after my birth, so I’ve never learned how to fend off spirits, but they still keep coming after me. My mother has no powers. I-I promise I’m not an enemy! I don’t know how to use my powers at all…”

Nakazawa sighed. He couldn’t believe how this kid managed to live so long. He could feel it, the strong, undiscovered potential inside Tsukamoto. His body was emanating with it, flowing out in quick currents. Of course it was bound to attract many evil youkai that were searching for their next meal, so how had Tsukamoto survived for such a long time? Was it luck?

“Um…I’m sorry,” Tsukamoto started. “but could you please tell me what time it is? I, w-well, I don’t know how long I must have been asleep, and, um…”

“Don’t worry. It won’t be sunset until another two hours. You’ll be home before then.”

He smiled and bowed, raising his voice and half-yelling an enthusiastic “Thank you so much!” before raising his head and continuing. “I truly, honestly can’t thank you enough for going through so much trouble for me, Nakazawa-san. I don’t know how to repay you.”

 _It’s not like I had a choice,_ Nakazawa thought. _Kazama’s reckless actions brought you here._

A long pause followed. Tsukamoto looked like he wanted to say more, so Nakazawa waited, but it didn’t seem like he was able to get the words out. It lasted for about a minute, until the boy stammered out a sentence.

“W-W-Well, um…then…If y-you would show me…um, th-the way out…”

“Actually, I’m not done talking to you.”

“H-Huh?”

“So. You can see youkai.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You could see youkai from a young age.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s what gets you in trouble and causes youkai to chase you.”

“Yes, s— Wait, really?”

“Yes, really. You don’t know how to cast any kind of spells? Defensive spells? None at all?”

“N-No, sir, I don’t.”

Nakazawa did not know if he should be baffled or impressed. He decided on the former. An idea came to his head. One he did not like. He knew it was the safest option in the long run, but it only really benefited Tsukamoto. It was just another headache to add to Nakazawa’s endless headaches. But no matter. It wasn’t anything new. He had taken in a stray before.

It did not quite end well the last time, though.

“Would you like me to teach you?” he asked, because apparently, he hadn’t learned his lesson at all.


	2. Prologue [pt2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **百々目鬼**  
>  _dodomeki_  
>  a hundred-eyed demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i did it i finally made it gay
> 
> uwaahh in all honesty this felt a little rushed. i myself am not satisfied with it. i promise to provide better content soon

Nakazawa sought out the company of the resident dodomeki.

He had just finished placing the unconscious boy on a futon, in an empty room. He ordered everyone else not to open the door to that room no matter what, although Nakazawa still feared that they would not listen. The cat complied easily enough, and the dog did too, but his agreement was more questionable. Despite that, he chose to leave the boy unattended to walk around the mansion in search of Usui, the man of a hundred eyes.

Usui was kind, considerate, and he had a good head on his shoulders, keeping a calm composure at all times. He was able to control the others much better than Nakazawa could, and for that he was grateful. He made for good conversation sometimes, as well. He was very eloquent with his words and knew just what to say, and when to say it. And right now, Nakazawa needed some way to keep himself occupied without having to deal with any more trouble.

He soon found Usui sitting on the very same porch that he was sitting on just a few minutes ago, until Kazama interrupted his cigarette break. Nakazawa stared at his figure a second too long, and Usui turned his head, making eye contact with him. One of his eyes were a beautiful dark brown, while the other looked like the eye of a falcon, a striking yellow iris inside a black sclera. It was something Nakazawa had come to appreciate over the years, though he’s never told anyone. And after another second that felt like an hour, Usui smiled at him, tilting his head in invitation, his silver hair falling on all the right places.

“Mind if I join you?” Nakazawa asked.

“You needn’t ask,” replied Usui in a gentle voice. “This is your territory of sorts, after all.”

Nakazawa let out a tired sigh as he sat down next to him. “Then there seems to be an unexpected trespasser,” he said, taking a lighter out from his pocket. He was about to place a new cigarette into his mouth before Usui placed a hand on his, shooting him a glare.

“You missed your chance to do that today already.”

Nakazawa sighed again and put the lighter and cig away. He did so one-handed, as Usui did not take his hand away from Nakazawa’s own. Rather, he held tighter and intertwined their fingers together. “Were you hoping to pick up where you left off earlier?” he asked, his smile disappearing. “You know I wouldn’t allow that.”

“No, you’d know I was smoking right away, wouldn’t you? You and your eyes.”

“…That’s not how they work.”

And as if on cue, Nakazawa noticed the few visible eyes embedded on his wrist—the rest of them on his arm were hidden by his sleeve—as they all eerily blinked at the same time. He looked up at his face instead.

“Sheesh, I’m kidding. I just thought you’d let this one go. Just this once.”

Usui’s grip tightened further, he said nothing more than a simple “No” before looking down, and after that, he went silent.

“Sorry.” 

Nakazawa let go of Usui's hand, adjusted his position on the porch, and moved further away from Usui until he was able to lay his head down on the dodomeki's lap. Usui said nothing, but he placed one hand on Nakazawa's chest and used to other to play with strands of his hair. A small smile returned to his face, and Nakazawa was relieved. 

"Were you hoping for some kind of stimulating conversation?" Usui asked.

Nakazawa closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is fine."

Normally, Usui was the one who initiated conversation, as well as the one who led it. He’d ask questions, reply with witty remarks, and make some kind of morbid joke. Nakazawa was the one who was swept up along the strong current that was Usui’s cleverness. It’s what Nakazawa thought was most enjoyable about this particular youkai’s company.

But…there were times like this, as well, where no words needed to be spoken. Just the feeling of Usui's hand on him was more than enough to provide comfort and contentment.

But all good things must come to an end, as they say, and soon enough, as Nakazawa was just about to fall asleep, Usui spoke once more. "I'm...sorry, but you'll have to get up soon. That boy won't stay unconscious for long. In fact, he will wake up very soon."

Nakazawa sighed heavily. He must have sighed countless times that day. He didn't know how Usui even _knew_ there was a stranger sleeping in the mansion, but he's learned not to question how Usui knew a lot of things. "Already?" he said, opening his eyes.

"Forgive me."

Heaving himself off of Usui's lap, he asked, "What are you apologizing for?" and stood up. As he made his way back to the door to the mansion, Usui didn't say anything until he had already gone through it.

"I wanted to talk with you a little more."

The door closed.

\--

When he opened the door that revealed the yard once more, Nakazawa was pleased to find Usui still sitting on the same porch as before. It seems he had gotten himself a cup of tea. However, Nakazawa made no move to join him. Instead, he said, "I took him as an apprentice."

Usui had trouble swallowing his next sip when he heard that. He looked at Nakazawa questioningly.

"You did _what?_ " he asked.

"D'you think it was a good idea?"

Usui stared at him. "Well...if he can keep up with the training, then I suppose I'll just leave it to you, since you seem to... _believe_ to know what you're doing."

Nakazawa almost laughed. "If anything happens I'll have to rely on you again, won't I?"

"I will play no part in this."

"Say what you will, but I know your motherly instincts will kick in soon enough."

"My what?" said Usui. But when Nakazawa said nothing, Usui scoffed and told him to just join him for tea.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd we're done. ugh i knew it was gonna be shorter than the first part. everything after this has little to no continuity, so you are free to jump to whatever chapter you like. (theyre all probably gonna be short as hell lmfao im really sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> join us ~~in nakasui hell~~ on discord! https://discord.gg/Eg5kvSW


End file.
